Backwards Scale
by Flare Network C
Summary: Leaf Green is your typical High School girl. She has friends, she's smart, and the local player currently has a crush on her. So how does she end up in the Science Room after school with Gary Oak? On a Friday! Leafgreenshipping oneshot.


So, this is my Leafgreenshipping one-shot. First romance oneshot, so don't expect it to be too good. But it'll be fun, and I may create a series of one-shots in the same universe. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy...

**Backwards Scale**

* * *

Leaf Green was tired of the never-ending tests and studies that high school had brought for the last year and a half. Her pencil tip had just about caved in on itself, and her left hand was cramped and jerky. She inwardly sighed as she glanced down at the seemingly impossible English essay that lay on her plain, wooden desk. She had knocked past about five sixths of the paper, and her hand was killing her. She thought about using her other hand to finish, but her penmanship was already not the greatest, so she decided that the risk wasn't worth it.

She glanced over her shoulder at one of her best friends that sat behind her, and sure enough, Dawn was biting her lip and twirling her pencil between her fingers. Apparently, Leaf wasn't the only one having trouble.

"Alright, class. It's time to-" Ms. Carnet was interrupted by the flurry of students, including Dawn, jumping out of their chairs and racing towards the door. Leaf rolled her eyes. It was always like this before lunchtime. Leaf stayed motionless in her seat.

Ms. Carnet continued talking. "Leaf, can you tell everyone that we'll finish these essays tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh." Leaf replied as she got up out of her chair. "You're such a good student." Ms. Carnet said as Leaf walked out the door.

"Thanks." Leaf said as she exited.

* * *

Leaf strolled into the lunchroom and scanned the crowd. "_Typical groupings as usual." _**"HEY!" **Leaf shouted. The cafeteria quieted. "If you were in Ms. Carnet's room last period, we'll be finishing our essays tomorrow." Leaf finished shouting, and the cafeteria resumed its chaos. Only Leaf had the authority to do that. She was that girl who you didn't mess with, no matter what.

After getting her food, Leaf went to her usual lunch table where her friends were. "Hey, nice show." Misty said as Leaf took a seat next to her. "It was fun." Leaf said.

"What're we doing this weekend?" Dawn inquired. Rosa (AN: female protagonist from black 2 white 2) shrugged. "The mall?"

Leaf took a bite of her salad. "I don't really care. It's Friday, we should know." Misty nodded.

Dawn squealed. "The mall. Yay!"

After the discussion continued, the bell rang, signaling free period. Leaf and her friends put away their trays and walked outside. It was a hot April day, and the girls were talking while the boys played football.

Leaf plopped herself down on a patch of grass next to Rosa, who smiled at her. Leaf nodded back.

"Isn't Paul just the coolest?" Dawn chirped as her boyfriend caught the football in midair.

"You're just biased." Rosa said. "Even if Paul is pretty hot. But Hugh just blows everyone else out of the water!"

Misty looked at her two friends. "You people are crazy. I have a boyfriend, but I don't hear me fangirling about Ash."

"Well, Mist, you aren't normal." Dawn replied. "Leaf? No comment?"

"I really don't feel like getting involved right now." Leaf commented.

Rosa looked at her funny. "Girl, you need a boyfriend baaaaaaaad."

"Not true."

"Oh, come on!" Dawn whined. "You're the only one who doesn't have one. You must find at least _one_ guy a little attractive!"

"You know, she is kind of right. You really do need to make a connection with someone who isn't us!" Misty exclaimed.

"How about Lucas?" Rosa said.

"Nope." Leaf answered.

"Maybe Calem?'

"Negative."

"Or how about Harley?"

"Too girly."

"Brendan?"

"Too big of an ego."

Dawn began to pout. "Hmm."

Leaf braced herself for whoever Dawn would list next.

"Hey, I know! How about Gary Oak?"

Leaf flinched. "God no! He's a player! I mean, sure, he's hot, but that personality of his? I'll pass."

Rosa oooooooooed. "But you admitted he's hot! That's a start."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "No, it's not." But she couldn't ignore the fact that her cheeks were beginning to redden.

" Do I spy a splash of indigo on those cheeks?" Dawn chuckled.

"Dawn, two things. One, I'm suprised that the word indigo is even in your vocabulary, and two, I have a fist. You have a face. If you keep this up, they will meet."

"Ouch." Misty winced. Dawn lay back in the grass, her blue hair trailing behind her ears. "Whatevers. The mall this Saturday!"

"Don't get too excited." Misty said as the bell rang.

"But I want to stay here." Rosa said as she pouted.

"Science. Wonderful." Leaf muttered.

Dawn looked at her. "Could you be any more negative?"

"Do you want to find out?" Leaf retorted.

As everyone was leaving, a certain tall brunette caught Leaf's eye. Gary Oak was looking at her. He flashed a smile and winked at her. Leaf rolled her eyes and made a rude gesture with her hand as she walked away.

**000**

Leaf shoved her English books into her locker. She looked at Rosa, who smiled at her locker partner. Rosa was getting their Science books out. Since Leaf and Rosa shared a locker, they had a deal. Leaf took care of English, History, and Biology, while Rosa took care of Math, Science, and Spanish. Since Science was the only class they had together, typically Rosa had all the work.

The slam of the locker roused Leaf out of her daydream, and her and Rosa walked down the hall towards the science room.

Leaf wasn't the biggest fan of Science for a few reasons. Even if the teacher was nice enough, Leaf found the lessons boring, and most of all, she wasn't the greatest at it.

Gary walked by and blew a kiss at Leaf.

Oh, that was another reason Leaf hated Science. Gary was there.

Mr. Stone greeted everyone as they entered his room. "Alright, everyone! Today, we'll be taking a look at the rocks and minerals you identified on Thursday. We'll be looking at their different properties."

"_Typical._" Leaf thought. Mr. Stone loved rocks and minerals. How ironic was that?

"You will have partners for this activity."

Leaf glanced at Rosa, who shot her a smile and began to walk over to her.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ms. White, I never said you would be picking your partners."

Rosa blushed and shuffled back to her seat. "Sorry, Mr. Stone. I'll let you finish next time."

"_Good job, Rosa._" Leaf thought. She was a ditz, but she knew how to apologize.

"Alright, class. I'll draw two names out of this cookie jar. You will partner with who you are drawn with. No exceptions." Mr. Stone declared sternly. He shuffled through the little, white strips and grabbed two. "Barry and Red."

Barry grinned and turned around in his seat. He high-fived his best friend.

"Tracy and Brendan."

Tracy shrugged and trotted over to Brendan's desk.

"Rosa and Ethan."

Leaf looked over at Rosa, who frowned and scooted her chair over to the desk in front of Leaf where Ethan sat.

"May and Hilbert, Leaf and Gary, and Nate and Kris." Mr. Stone finished. "Alright, get working!"

Leaf groaned inwardly. Seriously? Eleven other people in the class, and she got **him**?

Gary was already moving his chair towards Leaf. "Hey, sugar-girl. I can be your sugar-daddy."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "For now, sugar-daddy, why don't you set up the scale? I'm getting the bunsen burner."

"Why? Me and the bunsen burner are on the same level of hotness!" Gary winked.

"Not that, I just think you're too stupid to know what to do with one." Leaf replied. "Look, just set up the freaking scale."

Leaf made her way back to her desk, carrying the bunsen burner. Gary had the scale set up. He flipped his hair. "Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."

Leaf stuck her tongue out at him. "I may have a nice ass, but you are an asshole. And you set the scale up backwards."

Gary frowned. Leaf wasn't even acknowledging that he was putting the moves on her.

Most girls were stupid and whiny. Leaf was intelligent and independent.

Most girls were soft and sensitive. Leaf was hard as a rock and about as sensitive as a lion chasing its prey.

Most girls would chose a chick flick or the mall. Leaf would chose an action movie or a library.

And most importantly, most girls were all over Gary Oak. Leaf didn't want to be within fifty feet of him.

It was like the stupid backwards scale. He was chasing her instead of her chasing him. Leaf was a challenge.

And Gary was willing to take on that challenge.

"So,Leaf. If I were a stop light, I'd turn red everytime you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

Leaf mentally groaned, took one of her leaf earrings out, and placed it on the scale. "Why are you talking to my earring?"

By now, almost the entire class was listening in on the conversation. Not only was Leaf completely shooting down Gary, she was also combatting him pretty well.

"Because you wore it, gorgeous." Gary countered. He gazed at the earring while fiddling with the scale. "25 grams. The exact same mass as our wedding ring will be."

Leaf grimaced. "You wouldn't marry anyone, you'd just divorce them a couple weeks later."

"Really? Why don't you come over to my house this afternoon and we can discuss it?" Gary offered.

"I'd love to." Leaf said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Then, I'm happy to have you over!" responded Gary, completely ignoring the sarcasm.

Mr. Stone frowned as he noticed Leaf's expression of anger. He didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"Shut up." Leaf said as she picked up a piece of obsidian.

"Do you want chips, pretzels, ice cream, me?" Gary slyly slipped in.

"Shut up." Leaf muttered as her anger began to grow.

"The first three are good, but the last choice is the best thing in the world." Gary narcissistically commented.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Leaf said as she drew her fist back and hurled the obsidian at Gary.

CRACK!

That was the sound of the piece of obsidian connecting with Gary's nose.

Leaf immediately heard gasps. She whirled around to find Rosa, the other students, and Mr. Stone. Rosa was looking at her with an expression of absolute horror, as if scared that her best friend would do something like that. The other students were staring at the blood gushing from Gary's nose.

And Mr. Stone... Well, he didn't look too happy. His arms were on his hips, and his foot was tapping against the floor.

Gary wiped his nose with his hands, looking back and forth between the lines of red and Leaf, before reacting the only way a teenage boy would.

BAM!

That was the sound of Gary's fist hitting Leaf's shoulder.

Leaf stumbled backwards as she clutched her shoulder. She moved her hand to find a quickly forming bruise.

"You two. Outside. NOW." Mr. Stone hissed.

Leaf and Gary began walking to the door, trying not to shove each other on the way. Mr. Stone followed closely behind.

He shut the door behind him.

"Needless to say, you are both in huge trouble." Mr. Stone began. "Mr. Oak, you physically hit another student in retaliation-"

"She started it!" Gary interrupted.

"And you did it in front of the entire class." Mr. Stone finished. He turned to Leaf. "And you, Ms. Green, disrupted class time, assaulted another student in front of the class, most likely damaged a precious rock and lab material, and used foul language in school." Mr. Stone paused to clear his throat.

Leaf glanced at Gary, who was smirking back at her. She flashed her now purple shoulder at him, causing him to blush and look away.

"Normally, I would assign students a one hour detention after school and that's it." Mr. Stone informed. "But..." Mr. Stone scratched his chin. "Seeing as you both did something that flat out defies school rules, I think we could go for a two hour detention for the rest of the month."

"Are you freaking serious?!" Gary exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "I have football practice after school every day!"

"Practice at home, smart one." Leaf sarcastically suggested. "Personally, I think we deserve it. We did break school rules."

"Thank you for seeing where I am coming from." Mr. Stone said as he walked back into class.

_"Although, it was worth it."_ Leaf thought.

**000**

The bell rang three hours later, signaling the end of Spanish. Leaf sighed as she was reminded that she was spending two extra hours in school, aka, suckish, cramped hellhole of overbearing labor.

She decided not to bother her friends about it. She had told Rosa to inform Misty and Dawn of her detentions, so she wasn't worried about that.

However, she was worried that Gary Oak and her would be alone in the room. She prayed that Mr. Stone was there.

Leaf slipped through the rush of students racing towards their lockers. She managed a quick goodbye to Rosa at their locker, before heading to the science room for detention.

_Please, let Mr. Stone be there, PLEASE, let Mr. Stone be there!_

Leaf rounded the corner into the 300 Wing, where the Science room was located.

_I will give my left leg if Mr. Stone is there! After all, I kick with my right foot, so it is a logical option._

Leaf walked past the Biology and AP Chemistry labs.

_If Mr. Stone isn't there, I am going to chop off a certain brunette teenager's hand._

Leaf took a deep breath, brushed her ever rebellious hair back, and walked into the Science Room.

She found it empty.

Leaf was puzzled. If the room was empty, then Mr. Stone wouldn't be there, and Gary wasn't there yet.

_Crap._

She took a seat at her desk, and just sat, waiting for Gary to arrive.

It didn't take long.

Gary didn't even bother to sit down in a chair. He just plopped his bag on his desk and sat on Leaf's.

Leaf cleared her throat. "Thanks for coming! Now get off my desk."

"I thought we were going to discuss whether or not I would divorce someone." Gary recalled.

"Nope. That was going to take place at your house, which I will _never _enter, by the way." Leaf promised.

Gary stood up and pulled a chair up next to Leaf. "We can have the discussion here. Or, we could discuss about other things."

"Like how much I hate you?"

"Or how much blood was coming out of my nose!" Gary exclaimed. "I had to skip History to go to the nurse!"

"Oh, no! Gary had to go the nurse for a bloody nose!" Leaf mocked. "Do you see this shoulder?" Leaf wiggled her arm for emphasis. "I will never be able to play volleyball the same way again! So, don't complain to me about going to the nurse."

"I wanted to thank you, actually. History is boring as hell." Gary quipped. "You know, even if History is boring, Ms. Sharona isn't too bad to look at."

Leaf groaned. She could feel a monologue from Gary coming on.

"Ms. Sharona is really nice, and she's got them legs. Not that you care, but she does it for me. She is the best teacher ever. Seriously, if she can make History class bearable, then she deserves an award."

Leaf wasn't even paying attention to Gary's rambling. She just wanted him to zip his lips. Or she would rip his lips. (AN: That rhymed!)

"She's really smart for a blonde, too. I hear she used to be a cheerleader when she went to this school. Who knew you could be smart and hot?"

Leaf was getting really close to pushing Gary off his chair.

"She must've been really popular! If she was a cheerleader and smart, then she-"

Gary's speech was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips. Leaf had leaned towards him and connected their faces, putting the room in complete silence.

Gary was startled, but he grew used to having a pair of beautiful, flawless lips connected to his. Leaf was startled and confused, as well. She didn't know what had made her do that, but she liked it. She began to melt into the kiss as Gary did the same.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss for air, both of them breathing heavily.

Leaf gave a small sigh, and began to lean in again, but Gary put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving. Leaf felt so dizzy, she didn't know what she was doing.

Wait, why was Gary smirking?

"You kissed me."

Leaf immediately blushed and turned her face away. "Well, you see...Umm...About that...Um..It was a logical calculation! I mean, it made you shut up! And..." Leaf was spewing out nonsense by the letter.

"You still kissed me, and you probably_ enjoyed_ it." Gary speculated. "Wow, Leaf Green. Didn't know you had it in you."

Leaf blushed once more, before slipping back into her negative, calculating self. "It was a logical calculation. Don't think this is going anywhere, Oak. Because it isn't."

"You don't know that." Gary pointed out. "I mean, it was probably your first kiss, and this could be the start of a prospering relationship." Gary began to smile. Not smirk, but genuinely smile. "Let me take you out on a date this Sunday."

Leaf scoffed. "A date? With you? You're joking."

"Give me a chance, Green. We could be the Wonder Twins."

Leaf sighed. "Alright, but just one date. Got it?"

Gary grinned. "Whatever you say, Leafy. But in the meantime, we still have an hour and forty-five minutes left! Care for a little more?"

"If it'll keep you quiet, why not?" Leaf jested as she rolled her eyes. But secretly, she was looking forward to a month of detentions with Gary Oak.

Maybe the Backwards Scale had righted itself once more.

* * *

So, how was it? Yes, there will be many, many, sequels. This turned out a lot better than I thought, and I am glad to finally upload something after half a year! Please Review, I love to get feedback, and sorry if I didn't describe High School well enough. I haven't been there yet.

Oh, one more thing! If you didn't understand the part about the earring, Leaf was playing on how she was wearing Leaf earrings, and her name is Leaf. She made it sound like Gary was flirting with her earring instead of her.

Alright, I love all you little peoples!

Thanks,

Flare Network C


End file.
